Slap Wars
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: An ordinary Ben day, turns in a slap war between himself... :P Humor! One-shot! My first humor fic, so please be nice! :D Review!


**Hi...yeah I know I'm in a lot of trouble with my readers *dodges arrows and spears and stuff* but I've got school know and stuff so that's why I haven't been able to update at all! :( Anyways, so yeah, my laptop's fixed and stuff so everything is fine except for my crappy internet! :/ Alright, enough of my blabbing. This story's been going around in my head for a while and I thought it would be funny if I'd try something that was humeruos for once since almost all my stories centres drama and dramatic tension! :P This is a huge comic relief though! :P **

**Disclaimer: I - um - uh - GRR...don't own freaking Ben 10...*grumbles in the corner* If I did, the series would be TOTALLY more Gwevin-y and AWESOME! :D**

**

* * *

**

Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Slap Wars**

Benjamin Tennyson was a lot of things.

He was the savoir of heroes, the wielder of the omnitrix; the most powerful device in the entire universe. He was the youngest and most powerful hero ever in the history of heroes, and he was unstoppable – as well as the only one in the entire planet, most likely the entire universe, which drank coconut banana and lime smoothies.

Today was a normal day, quite rare for Ben, since the DNaliens where always on the loose stealing who knows what to go who knows where. And these days when no aliens were sighted, he was lucky enough to actually stroll on down to Mr Smoothie _without _having any alien interfere along the way.

There he was, walking the small sunny day of Bellwood to his most favourite spot to go by every day. Walking casually up to his second home, he stood impatiently as always behind the other lucky people whom had gotten there before him first.

The money in his dark blue jeans started to burn and sing _spend us! Spend us! Spend us! _Chanting over and over through his head – too bad his own mind had a too small of an IQ to register that singing money wasn't normal.

The brunette impatiently played with his fingers – shoving them in and out of his pockets. He always had his temporary sugar rush just before he buys a smoothie and gulps it down in one go.

Five more people stood in front of the hero, patiently happy with their lives, not knowing the brunette teen behind them could easily flatten them into a pancake within a second; and that he was getting very impatient.

The sun flashed down on the dark ground of Mr Smoothie's parking lot, warming the hard dark earth easily since it absorbed the rays on its own. The teens around Ben were all drinking and laughing together in their groups of friends, not noticing that Benjamin was nearly ripping his hair out in aggravation from waiting this long for a smoothie.

A couple of lovebirds left together with their smoothies and headed towards their car, talking and laughing along the way.

_Three more people to go… _Ben thought angrily.

Ben had to really hold himself to the floor since he was completely considering just barging through the small line and demanding the lady on the counter for a smoothie. The only reason he was in such hurry was because he was afraid that just as he was going to get his smoothie, some stupid alien would show up and ruin his chance on having a normal day; since every time he came here, the exact thing that he was afraid of would happen.

The omnitrix wielding teen tapped his right foot impatiently, his arms crossed and his face frowned in a frustrated expression. Every second his tongue and throat burned for the sweet taste of oddly mixed ingredients mashed together sliding down this throat. And every second it was harder to resist the urge to barge through that ridiculously short line.

A blonde with a pink tank top and shorts walked away from the line sipping her cartoon cupped smoothie. Ben stared longingly at her cup, forever waiting for his smoothie so he can shove it down his thirsty throat.

Two more teens stood in front of Ben. Ben's happy apple green eyes were now a dark cold green. The thirst of his smoothie addiction had gone too far – far enough he would risk his life for the greasy fast food restaurant.

For Ben, every second grew slower. As if every second was about an hour each; dragging on forever and ever on purpose so that he would slowly lose his somehow sane (though Kevin isn't entirely convinced Ben has one) mind.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Like time had gone slower or he was moving too fast that everything else around him was moving in dramatic, perfect slow motion.

_Finally, _one more person stood in front of the brunette teen; only moments away from tasting the one thing that symbolised (only to Ben) heaven ; sweet, radiant cool heaven. Just moments away and everything he had waited for in the last three minutes would be in front of him.

The omnitrix wielding teen almost jumped on giddy when the dark-haired teen finally moved from his sight, revealing the beautiful shower of the counter of Mr Smoothie.

The person operating the counter was a poor blonde teen whom had sadly worked at Mr Smoothie because she spent her entire months earning on shoes. She was bent over on the marble surface, propped up by her right hand. Her eyes were dropped low, as if she would fall asleep any second then and she chewed gum in exaggerated motion.

"Welcome to Mr Smoothie. My name is Sandy O'Brien, how can I - ?" she started off in a dull, lifeless and bored tone.

"One super large ultra gulp mega coconut banana lime smoothie with strawberry shavings and a broccoli boost!" Ben cut her off excitingly, jumping up and down with glee.

The blonde's brown eyes widened in confusion, she stood up straight and examined her strange green and brown customer wearily. As if he would do something unexpected in a sudden movement.

"Give it gives it to me NOW!" the brunette teen yelled. His arms spread out carelessly on the marble counter as he leaned forward, eager to get his smoothie.

The blonde yelped and ran towards the machines, quickly rushing through the order. Not caring she knocked five of her fellow employee members on the floor as she quickly set down the cup on the counter. She rushed back to the brunette and thrust the cup towards him as if it was set on fire.

Throwing the change at the blonde's face, Ben ran from the counter. Not noticing that the blonde had fell backwards in mid-yelp at the sudden thrust of money he shot in such accuracy at her face.

Ben stared at the cup. He stared and stared until his eyes started to blur and hurt. When he blinked away the tears, he brought the straw to lips and was about to suck when…

A sudden explosion boomed in front of him. He gasped when a beam of neon green shot at his smoothie cup, sending it flying to the smoothie building; the mixture spraying everywhere.

Ben stared in horror at his cup. His beautiful beautiful smoothie filled cup, which was now an ugly _empty _cup. Rage coursed through his body, a new powerful strength overtook him. Enough to kill.

He shot his head towards to see the cackling face of himself. The defaulted version of himself; the evil Ben. Otherwise known as…

Albedo.

The two Ben's walked up to each other. The green Ben's eyes filled with dark green rage. The red Ben's eyes sparkled in amusement. Around the identical Ben's, the smoothie parking lot was filled in fires and exploded pieces of the metal benches littered on the dark floor. The people either were hiding on the store or under the benches, or had a chance to escape.

Ben slammed his omnitrix, transforming himself a large orangey-brown dinosaur – otherwise called as Humungasour. Albedo slammed on his as well, turning into the same identical monster. The green and red eyes glared into each other as tension quickly built up in the air. Nothing moved and the silence was hard and uncomfortable, like the silence was squeezing the air out of you.

No one moved. No one spoke and nothing happened.

The air was thick with tension you could slice it with a blunt knife accurately. The staring contest was still on and neither the red or green Ben were even thinking of backing down.

Until that is, the green-eyes Humungasour raised his large dinner-plate sized hands. He let it hang there in mid-air for a while until the blow vibrated the tarmac floor.

_**SLAP!**_

And that was when the war started, the slapping war of the green and red Ben.

Far off from the scene, Gwen and Kevin stared at the two Ben's rolling on the floor slapping each other mindlessly yelling "YOU OWE ME A SMOOTHIE!"

"HUH, YEAH RIGHT! WHO'S GONNA MAKE ME?"

"I WILL YOU DO-DO BRAIN!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"YOU SAID THAT BEFORE!"

"PROVE THAT I DID!"

"YOU SAID: HUH, YEAH RIGHT"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YEAH YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YEAH YOU DID!"

Kevin stared in shock horror. "Remind me again. Is _this _the guy who saved the entire universe?"

Gwen sighed. "Yes Kevin, for the thousandth time, Ben is the one who did save the entire universe from the Highbreed."

The Ben's kept rolling on the road; still slapping and unaware of their audience.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YEAH YOU DID!" Ben yelled.

"NO I – WAIT! WHAT DIDN'T I DO?" Albedo yelled back.

"UH – I DON'T KNOW…BUT YOU STILL OWE ME A SMOOTHIE!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"BECAUSE YOU THREW IT ON THE FLOOR!"

"SO! GET A STRAW AND DRINK IT OFF THE FLOOR THEN!"

"NO WAY!"

"WHY NOT!"

"I DON'T HAVE A FREAKIN' STRAW!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BUY ONE?"

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Ben yelled.

"WHY!" Albedo asked.

"BECAUSE THEIR EXPENSIVE. THEY'RE TWO BUCKS AND I DON'T HAVE ANY! SO THAT MEANS YOU STILL OWE ME!"

"GO ASK A PUPPY, I DON'T HAVE MONEY!"

"SO! YOU'RE A CRIMINAL, YOU'VE GOT SOME HIDDEN!"

"OH YEAH, JUST BECAUSE I'M THE _CRIMINAL_ I HAVE TO HAVE STOLEN MONEY SOMEWHERE, SO WHEN I SHOW IT TO YOU, YOU'LL STEAL IT AND SHOW THE COPS AND I'D BE IN JAIL AND YOU'D HAVE MY MONEY! I'M NOT THAT STUPID YOU KNOW!"

"IF YOU AREN'T THAT STUPID, HOW THE HELL – WAIT, I HAD NO FREAKIN' IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAID!"

"DUH!"

Gwen shook her head again. "Although, I'm not too sure about that"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good or Bad? Should I make more or just quit on humour stories? **

**Please review!**

Luvs Twikadevra

PRESS THE BLUE BUTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! :D

V


End file.
